imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Zinrico State Route 63
Zinrico State Route 63 (abbreviated ZIN-63) is a state route maintained by the Transportation Department of the state of Zinrico. It is one of the longest of Zinrico's state highways, nearly running all the way from top to bottom of the state; its south end, at State Highway 6 in Leavenworth, is only about 5.5 miles from the Carlana state line. The north end is at the Avalia state line, where it becomes Avalia State Route 93. Counties traversed * Leavenworth County * Bishop County * Zinrico City County * Lupack County * Effington County * Thomas County * Wishington County * Wilson County * Jahogan County Communities * Leavenworth * Rockingham * Hayett * Capital * Lilpark * Simpton * Langham * Grimes Major intersections * Zinrico State Route 6 in Leavenworth * Zinrico State Route 14 in Rockingham * Zinrico State Route 314 near Rockingham * Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92 near Hayett * Zinrico State Route 22 in Capital * Zinrico State Route 263 near Capital * Dragoonasag Interstate Route 392 in Lilpark * Zinrico State Route 20 near Lilpark * Zinrico State Route 50 in Effington County * Zinrico State Route 94 in Simpton * Zinrico State Routes 52 and 47 in Langham * Zinrico State Route 66 in Grimes * Zinrico State Route 76 in Wishington County * Dragoonasag National Route 72 near Wishland * Zinrico State Route 84 near Wishland * Zinrico State Route 82 in Wilson County Routing State Route 63 begins at State Route 6 in Leavenworth, as Dunn Highway. After leaving the city of Leavenworth, Route 63 is reduced to two lanes. The highway travels northwest until central Leavenworth County. The route then turns due north. Upon crossing into Bishop County, Route 63 turns northwest again, continuing toward Rockingham, in which the route is designated as Hayett Street. Shortly after leaving Rockingham, State Route 63 crosses over the Airhopana River on the Joseph G. Lupack Bridge. Afterwards, the route continues northwest toward Hayett. In Hayett, Route 63 becomes four lanes wide, and is designated as Austin Street. Route 63 / Austin Street travels through downtown Hayett, before leaving the town, and becoming just two lanes wide again. Shortly afterwards, Route 63 passes under Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92 at a diamond interchange. Route 63 continues northwest, toward Zinrico City County and the city of Capital. In Capital, the route is designated as North Avenue. The route then continues toward Lupack County. Upon entering Lupack County, Route 63 turns more to the north, only to turn northwest again shortly afterwards. The road continues toward the city of Lilpark, where it intersects Dragoonasag Interstate Route 392. State Route 63 continues northwest toward the town of Simpton, cutting through plains and passing vast fields between Lilpark and Simpton. After traversing the town of Langham, State Route 63 turns due north, and continues toward the city of Grimes. Grimes is the last community the state route traverses; after Grimes, State Route 63 is basically a scenic route; it traverses woodlands for basically the rest of its journey, continuing its due-north path, and turning northeast before crossing the state line. 63